Central High School
by lawlietlivesforever
Summary: xXcuts. and. stitchesXx's unfinished fanfic has been adopted by me! After the death of their mother, Ed, Al and Hohenheim move to Central, where of all people Ed meets a certain palm-tree resembling boy that seems to have a thing for him...
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Al and Hohenheim stood in the plain waiting room for what seemed like hours on end. The two boys had been taken out of class by their principal and were now standing in front of a saddened-looking Hohehiem and a sturdy police officer.

"Dad..W-what's going on?" Ed asked worriedly. His father said nothing, but turned to face the police officer.

"Well, son." He began "Your mother was shot."

"WHAT?" The two teenagers exclaimed, refusing to believe what they had just heard.

"She seemed to have been heading back from the grocery store. Bags of groceries were found all around her. We don't have a suspect just yet, but we're investigating and we'll let you know of any developments in the case."

"But why?!" Al choked out, trying not to cry "Why did they shoot her? What had she done wrong?"

"We suspect that it was a robbery." The officer answered formally.

"Where is she?" Demanded Ed, his voice filled with a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, shock and sadness.

"She's in the hospital" Hohenheim finally said, "We can drive up if you want to see-"

"Of course we want to see her!" They both yelled. And with that, they went into the car and drove to the hospital. Although the hospital couldn't have been more than 15 minutes away from the boys' school, every second they seemed to last an hour as thoughts about their mother rushed through both of the boys' heads. Please let her recover. She has to recover. Please. Ed thought. Over and over again.

A pit in Ed's stomach appeared as they finally reached the hospital. Hohenheim parked the car and they ran to the entrance.

"Hello," Smiled the woman at the desk "Are you checking in or just visiting?"

"Visiting" The three responded in unison

"Who is it that you're visiting?"

"Her name is Trisha Elric." Hohenhiem said.

"Oh, she's in room 105 just go down the hall and take a right" she said to then sweetly before going to the next person.

"Thanks!" they called as they raced down the halls as fast as they could.

When they entered, their mother was lying peacefully on a hospital bed. Lots of wires were hooked up to her, filling her bloodstream with medicines Ed couldn't even name. Her face was covered by an oxygen mask. Her skin was so pale it was almost white and blood seemed to be seeping through her fresh bandages. She was losing blood. A lot of blood.

"Trisha..." Whispered their father, brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen on her face

Ed and Al were frozen. Seeing their mother so weak and breakable was truly shocking. How could anyone so something like this to her? How?

"My...my boys..." She gasped out "I'm sorry but I guess that this is it...faith choose this...its ok its the way we live ..." She looked up at the white ceiling of her room. "We are born. we live. and then we die...remember Edward, Alphonse, I love you." She looked up at her husband and smiled weakly "sorry honey, but I guess you have to take care of the kids by yourself ...I love you..." Her hand dropped from their father's and a sharp 'beep' filled the air, telling the whole world that Trisha Elric was gone forever.

Al broke down completely, falling to his knees and crying his heart out. Ed,not wanting to see his brother cry leaned down and hugged him, holding him tight. Small tears flowed down Ed's face ans he held his brother tighter and cried silently.

Seeing this. Hohenheim knew how hard it would be to go back to their house. All their memories of her were contained in there. He wouldn't be able to walk into the kitchen without thinking of her making pancakes on a Saturday morning, or so anything without thinking about her. As hard as it would be on him, it would be harder on the boys, and the place was a little to dangerous for Hohenhiem's liking right now. Everywhere you go theirs drug dealers rapists and more just waiting in silence. Well then...that does it. I guess we're leaving...moving out.' Hohenheim thought 'I wont tell them now, I'll tell them when we get to the house'

They stayed a little while longer, not wanting to leave the dead woman's side as they waited for the body to be taken away.

"Hey, Dad..." Al said

"Hmm?"

"Umm...can we cremate Mom?" He said before looking up to his father and smiling.

"That way we can take her with us." He smiled at his younger son, "That's a great idea Alphonse ...she'll be with us wherever we go." He ruffled Al's hair, trying to brighten up the mood.

It didn't seem like long until Ed was holding the remains of his mother inside a vase that was purple with shades of black and grey covering the sides in geometric shapes. He held it tightly. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to it.

They silently headed to the car, none of them knowing what to say. In silence, they drove home. Once they were at home, Hohenheim asked them to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Edward, Alphonse, I have something important to tell you." He said.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Ed said as he noticed how serious his father was.

"Well due to the...loss we just had of your mother and how I noticed this place isn't safe for us to live in any more plus we wont be able to afford this house now that your mothers gone...I guess what I'm trying to say is that...we're moving out" Ed saw the way his father closed his eyes and take a deep breath awaiting what was about to come.

"WE'RE MOVING!?" Ed yelled, 'Why the hell are we moving! Dammit! I hate moving. Then I have to go to a new school and...' before he could finish his thought Al spoke up.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad, would it, Ed? And besides then we can have a new start there, right?" Al said as he gently elbowed his brothers arm.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." He mumbled.

"Good! Well then, start getting packed I'll try to find a place that's cheap but good enough for us to live in" their father said. "Well don't just stand there! Hurry up!" They looked at their father in doubt.

"Oh no..." Al said.

"He's going to get the worst house! I'm sure of it!" Ed whispered into Al's ear.

In Ed's room, he sighed and flopped down exhaustedly onto his bed.

"Great! Now I'm going to a new school, I'm going to have to make friends , tell them why I skipped a grade, they'll make fun of me or touch my hair...God I hate this!" He said to himself as he finished packing his clothes and things. Searching in his pocket until he pulled out his ipod, he put in the headphones and hit play.

"some way somehow we've fallin out, caught inbetween my enemies

no way not now i wont back down i draw the line with you and me"

He mumbled the lyrics while flopping down on his bed and saying the last lyric of the song

"one day they'll see it was always me..." he said as he fell asleep to the song.

"Ed...'

"Ed!..."

"ED WAKE UP!..."

His eyes snapped open "W-Wha?" was all Ed could say at the moment.

"Ed! Get up! We have to go and pack our stuff up in the car we're leaving!"

Ed was dumbfounded "what? so early in the morning?" he said "cant we do it later?" he said covering his eyes with the sheets.

"Actually Brother, its 3:45 P.M"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Ed yelled as he jumped off the bed.

"I don't know...you looked tired, I didn't want to wake you up"

"Hurry up boys! We have to go now! Or else its going be a longer ride then its supposed to be!" Ed heard his father yell from outside the window.

"Get dressed, Brother! We gotta go." Al said before leaving his brother's room. Ed then got up changed into his regular outfit, and went outside, taking one last look at his old home, and the memories it contained

"Finally!" Hohenheim sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" Ed said as he open the car door and climbed inside.

* * *

**HI! LLF here! **

**1)The song here is Raised By Wolves by Falling in Reverse.**

**2) I adopted this story from xX cuts. and. stitchesXx. So the idea belongs to her. Not me.**

**3) I also realised how much of a Grammar Nazi I can be when I was writing this.**

**4) CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_this...sucks ass.'_ Ed thought as they arrived at last in Central City

"So boys, I hope that you two like it here." Their father said.

"Oh yeah, Dad. Everything's just _perfect_." Ed said sarcastically. Al rolled his eyes at his brother's tone. Moving would be hard enough without Ed being bitchy.

"Hey Dad! Look! It's the house we're going to be living in!" Al tried to lift the heavy tension in the car as he pointed to the house. Hohenhiem stopped the car and the three got out, doing nothing but standing in front of the house and staring at its outside.

It was a simple home, nothing too special. It had two floors, one room downstairs and two more upstairs. One for each of them. The rooms themselves were larger than either of the boys had expected. There were two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It wasn't anything particularly special, yet it was a good deal larger than any house in Resembool.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack," Ed said, grabbing as many of his things from the car as possible, looking as though anyone who disturbed him ought to have their funeral planned first. "Which room is mine?"

"You can have whichever one you want, they're all the same size." His father responded distractedly, beginning to take some of the things from the car.

Once his father had unlocked the door, Ed walked quickly past him and into the house. His pace slowed as he began looking through the rooms, deciding which one to make his. His father was right, all rooms were the same size, but one had a nice view of the town. It looked over the tops of the other houses and he felt quite at peace with this room. Also it was next to the bathroom. Lucky for him.

The bed, he noticed, was rather big. A queen size perhaps? Next to the bed was a desk which was also beneath the window, so he could admire the view he had when he was supposed to be doing homework. He put his laptop down here and checked out his closet. It was walk-in. Not much use as Ed didn't own too many clothes, nevertheless, he arranged them all neatly and then went about placing everything else in his room.

Once he was done, he decided to go see how Al was doing. Most of the stuff had already been brought in and Al was almost finished setting his room up too. The piles of boxes which had originally been stacked near the entrance had almost all vanished. Ed reckoned that it would be a good idea to see what the town was like/

"Hey Dad, can I take a look around the town?" He asked his father, who was busy unloading a large box with the word 'KITCHEN' written on it messily is sharpie marker.

"Sure, take your brother, though," He said, emerging from the box holding a frying pan and several wooden spoons.

"Alright." Ed went into Al's room. By now he'd finished unpacking his stuff, and was sitting on his bed with a book.

"Al, do you want to go and take a look around town?"

"Sure, Brother!" He grabbed a sweater and they both left.

"Hmm...it looks a little like Resembool, right?" Al said as he walked next to his brother.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It really does. But it was a lot busier in Resembool." Ed said. And he was right. It was a lot quieter and more peaceful. He just wasn't too sure id that was a good thing or not.

At that point, they passed a Burger King, relieved that wherever they went, there'd still be places they were familiar with. Al was hungry, so they decided that the best thing to do was eat now, especially since their father could barely boil an egg. Ed shuddered as he remembered his father's last attempt to cook something.

They entered the moderately busy store and joined the queue. Once they had reached the counter, Al ordered a soda and a burger, whereas Ed simply bought a soda, he wasn't hungry and he'd eat something later.

The food was the same, as it would have been, but the appearance of the store surprised him. It was so clean and neat, with decorations giving it a look much more classy than the food. His expectations of a dirty, greasy harbour of infections flew out the window. It was far cleaner than anything he'd seen in Resembool.

"Well if this is what the fast food places are like, maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all." He thought as he collected the food from the counter, smiling at the young lady serving him.

They both sat down and immediately jumped into a conversation about how different it was from their hometown, and what they hoped the rest of Central would be like.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Al got up and left, heading for the door marked 'Men'. Ed sighed and went to get a re-fill of his soda.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor as someone knocked him down.

"Shit, that hurt, watch where you're going, will you?" Ed groaned. He'd landed on his ass, and that never felt good.

"You're cute. Are you new here?" Was the response Ed got when he looked up at the boy standing in front of him. The boy had long green hair so dark it was almost black. It was spiked up in a way that made him look significantly like a palm tree. He wore a black tank top that ended at his midriff and a matching skort. That one came as a little surprising to Ed.

"I like you." He said, causing Ed to blush.

"Hmm...you're even cuter when you blush, Cutie! "

"Don't call me Cutie, you palm-tree!" Ed was starting to get annoyed, but the boy just grinned.

"Already giving me a nickname? How sweet of you!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Ed's waist. "But please, keep it down, or else you might bother the other customers." He leaned closer and gently bit Ed's ear.

_'Dammit'_Edward thought _'I almost forgot we were in public'_

At that moment, Al chose to appear.

"B-brother? What's going on?" The younger brother asked as he came out of the bathroom. Ed struggled for a few minutes, trying to remove the overly-attached palm-tree resembling boy from his waist.

"I guess I'll see you later, Cutie!" He called cheerfully, blowing kisses at the angry blond.

"Shut up! I don't even know your name!" Ed yelled, making the boy smirk as he left the fast food restaurant.

"Ed, who was that?" AL blushed at the scene he'd just had the… pleasure of witnessing.

"I don't know, just some random creeper who knocked me down and then started…" Ed trailed off with a slightly horrified look on his face.

Al remained silent for a few minutes, and they stood in front of the drinks dispenser, in silence.

"How about we just pretend that those last five minutes never happened?" Ed broke the silence and then sighed.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Al nodded his head, both of them wishing desperately for the awkward moment to be over.

They soon left the restaurant and headed straight home, not particularly wanting another encounter with the palm-tree-haired boy. It was already past 10 o'clock and all of the boxes were gone. Their father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book.

"Well, how was it? Do you like the city?" He asked kindly, looking up from his book.

"I-it was good!" They both said in nervous unison

"Well, I have to go and…erm…finish fixing my room. Won't be too long!" Al said quickly as he hurtled up the stairs to his room.

'_Thanks a lot Al, you're such a great sport.'_ Ed thought before resuming his conversation with his father.

"So Dad, what school are Al and I meant to attend anyways?" He asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention!" He then disappeared into his room for a second, returning with several sheets of paper.

"It's called Central High School. It isn't that far away, you and Al could walk." He read from the sheet "You're supposed to start tomorrow at seven. Is that Ok with you?" He asked."

"Yeah… well, in that case, I'd better go to sleep now so I get up on time." He said, bidding his father goodnight and leaving for the solitary space of his room.

"Stupid, Palm tree, asshole." He muttered as he took off his clothes. It was a hot night, so he wore only hid boxers to bed. "Who _was_ that guy anyways? Just randomly coming up to me and telling me that I was…"

_"I KNEW SOMEBODY_HERE W_AS GOING TO SAY I WAS CUTE!'_He yelled in his head, having a small tantrum before calming himself down

'_No use in thinking about him now. This is a pretty big city. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.'_ He thought to himself as he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for not posting in ages, but I had a lot of schoolwork to deal with. I now officially hate my science teacher…asshole. But here is not the place where I rant about my miserable life. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM PLEASE!**

**Also. I promise action coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

beep,beep,beep,bee-"

SMASH! A metal fist came crashing down on the alarm clock, leaving a small pile of scrap metal on Edward Elric's bedside table

"Shut up, you stupid clock!" Ed moaned tiredly as he dragged himself out of bed.

'_Why does school have to start so early ?" _he thought to himself before going to the bathroom, taking off all his clothes and getting into the shower. He loved long hot showers, it always relaxed him somehow. And with what he had in store for today meant he'd need to be as calm as possible. After about 30 minutes of taking a shower he once again entered his room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He dried his hair with a smaller towel while walking to his closet to get his clothes for today and throwing them onto his bed. He then went to the drawer and got a fresh pair of boxers putting them on he then went to put the rest of his clothes on.

He was now wearing black leathery pants, a studded belt, and a black short sleeve shirt that had a red design to it and his beloved red jacket, to top it he put his hair in a braid, he looked over to his clock '_still got twenty more minute, and it'll take about ten minutes to get to the school "_ Since his father already left for work, he and his brother had to walk to school.

"Hey Al! You ready?" Ed asked, walking out of his room and into the living room waiting impatiently for his younger brother

"Yeah! Let's go" his brother said excitedly as he put his shoes on. Ed shook his head. He didn't understand how Al could be so positive all the time. Once both of them were outside they headed to school.

"I wonder how it would look like" Al mused as they walked

"Yeah…" Ed said distractedly. And then they reached an enormous building.

"Th-this is a school?" Ed whispered. Both the brothers were used to the tiny schools in Resembool. Their old one wasn't much bigger than an average house. Looking at the school, Ed quickly estimated that there'd be at least a thousand students. He sighed as he pushed open the front door. It looked like a typical high school, students standing in front of lockers chatting, and walls covered in posters ranging from career advice and warnings against bullying, to promotions for can drives and dances. The two brothers just stood, taking it all in.

"Well, we can't just stand here all day. Let's go and get our timetables." Ed said, following a sign saying "OFFICE" with an arrow pointing down a hall. They headed into the office and went up to the front desk, where a woman sat.

"Hi. We're new here. Can we pick up our timetables?" He said politely. The woman smiled back and asked them their names.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse." The woman typed their names into her computer and a few moments later, she handed them two sheets of paper.

"You must be pretty smart to have skipped a grade, eh Edward?" **(A/N Oh god. I said eh without even realising it. How Canadian…)** Ed merely smiled back. He _was_ smart. Although he was 16 and meant to go into Grade 10, he'd be heading into Grade 11.

Al, being only fifteen and not intelligent enough to skip any grades, was heading into ninth grade. Leaving the office, they parted ways and headed for their first classes.

Or in Ed's case, hopelessly wondered around the school.

'_How the fuck am I supposed to find a classroom in this huge ass maze of a school?'_ He angrily thought to himself as he struggled to find his classroom. The first lesson on his schedule was History, which didn't help his mood at all. He hated History, it was so boring. He'd just have to sit there and hear the teacher ramble on and on monotonously. **(A/N Am I weird because I actually LIKE History?)**

At last, he let out a sigh of relief as he reached the classroom. _'Great, Dad. Couldn't you just wait until the end of the school year? Now I'll be the centre of all attention.'_ He grumbled to himself. Sucking in a deep breath, he decided that he'd attract _more_ attention if he turned up late on the first day of school **(A/N I did that. My teacher chastised me in French.)** He pushed open the door and entered.

"So, you must be the new student. Would you like tell us more about yourself?" The teacher said kindly.

"Um… yeah." Said Ed, feeling the glares of all the students. "Uh… I'm Edward Elric, but… call me Ed. I moved here from Resembool and… yeah." He stopped awkwardly, not really sure what else to say

"Well, Mister Elric could you please have a seat next to Envy? Envy will you please raise your hand?" The teacher said, saving him from even more embarrassment.

Ed scanned the class to find the raised hand and promptly wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Silently cursing his fate, he took his seat. To his right, was none other than green-palm tree-rapist-freak. Or at least that was what Ed had taken to calling the creep in his head.

"Hello, chibi-chan!" Envy exclaimed, smirking. Ed said nothing, but quickly turned to his right, where he saw a boy with short black messy hair and glasses. The boy smiled kindly.

"It seems like you've already met Envy, eh?" The boy said. **(A/N Ah CRAP! I said eh again!)** Ed didn't respond. "Hey! I'm Maes Hughes. Welcome!" The enormous smile plastered on his face slightly unnerved Ed.

"Hey." Ed sighed.

It was a good thing that the desks weren't connected or God knows what Envy would have done to him in the 90 minutes they'd spent in that class. Ed avoided him by talking to Maes as much as he could. Or to be more accurate, listen politely while Maes eccentrically talked about his baby sister Elysia. He showed Ed photographs and explained everything from her favourite toys to her allergies. Ed began to wonder if anyone in the school was sane.

History dragged on, just as Ed expected, but when the class was finally over, Ed left quickly, checking his schedule to see what was next. English. _'Another boring class. I might as well just sleep all morning.'_ He sighed as he headed down the hall, jumping in shock as he felt an arm slide casually around his waist.

"Chibi-chan~" A familiar voice breathed into Ed ear.

"What?" He said, quickly pulling the arm away.

"Why so cruel?" Envy asked, grabbing the schedule from Ed's hand at peering over it.

"Wow, Chibi-chan! Look at that! We have every class together apart from art." A smirk grew across his face as he added, "We're gonna have so much _fun_ together." And with that he pushed Ed against the wall, holding him down while kissing him hungrily. Ed struggled before finally pushing him away, running down the hallway without a word.

"_Stupid green-palm tree-rapist-freak-bastard."_ He added onto Envy's nickname in his head while running. Not paying attention to where he was going, he came to a painful stop when he hit a person.

"Hey-" The boy began before looking at Ed. Noticing how sexy he looked and probably thinking things that were not appropriate for a school environment.

"Sorry!" Ed breathed.

"Don't worry about it, sexy." The teen said, causing Ed to blush. The teen leaned closer to him.

"What's your name?"

"It's Ed."

"Ed? Well then-" He began before being cut off by an angry yell,

"Greed!" Envy said as he joined the two.

"Well, hey, Envy."

"What the hell are you doing with chibi-chan?" Envy said, very pissed off. Firstly, because Ed had ran away and secondly, because Greed was with him.

"come on Ed lets go" He said taking Ed's hand and walking to their English class

"Wha-Envy!" was all Ed could say as he was taken to their class. Envy calmed down when they got to their class

"well good for me! Nobody sits near me and since all the seats are taken you're gonna sit next to me chibi!" He said gleefully.

Once everybody had come into the class, he noticed the teacher still wasn't here so everybody was talking to each other and doing what they pleased. People chatted stitting on desks and a fair amount of paper was airborne.

"Don't talk to the Greed..." Envy said

"Why not?"

"Just don't okay? "Envy growled out

"ok, ok" Ed backed off he then leaned against his hand as the teacher walked into the classroom and began the lesson. When Ed wasn't noticing Envy started to touch and play with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Ed whispered furiously.

"I like your hair." Envy responded.

"Gee,good to know." Ed rolled his eyes at how fascinated Envy was with his hair.

The class went on exactly like this.

The bell finally rang and Ed got up, '_finally its lunch!' _Ed was relieved. He just couldn't take this any longer.

**LLF HERE FINALLY! I tried to come with a good excuse for not posting in pretty much ever, but to tell you the truth I completely forgot that this story even existed. (I know. I'm stupid.) Also, sorry about all the author's notes. I just couldn't stop saying eh when I was writing this for some reason. Annoying, eh? (Oh, fuck! There I go again.) But that's what you get for being Canadian. Excuse me while I now go to watch a hockey game with drinking maple syrup and hugging a beaver. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ed walked cautiously into the noisy school cafeteria, trying his best to avoid the green-palm tree-rapist-freak (aka Envy). He looked left and right worriedly before relaxing. _Good…he isn't following me._ He smiled as he searched the cafeteria for a seat.

He's never really liked school cafeterias in general. They always looked horribly messy and were full of loud and noisy people who didn't know when to shut up. _(A/N. Take a tip from me and eat lunch in the hallway like a total emo…)_ In every school they were the same. Just as bad as each other. And that wasn't even staring to talk about the food. He sighed as he continued to scan the cafeteria for a seat. Finding a seat at lunch when you were new was hard. Everyone seemed to have a clique. There were the nerds sitting at a table discussing League of Legends tactics and ignoring heckles from nearby tables. Sitting in a gloomy-looking corner were the Emo and Goth population of the school, all either writing or talking about rock music. There were, of course, jocks making the most noise as they hollered and threw footballs and baseballs to one another across the room. And there was everyone else, sitting in groups of their friends, immersed heavily in conversations and barely noticing Ed.

"Hey! Edward, over here!" Came the loud voice of Maes. He turned to see Maes waving his hand wildly. Ed sat down amongst the group that Maes was with.

"Who's that?" Said the boy who sat next to Maes. He was fairly good-looking, with black hair and equally as dark eyes. He would have been likeable if it wasn't for the smug look that seemed to be permanently on his face. _(A/N Sorry Roy…)_

"Oh! Right!" Maes introduces the two "Ed, this is Roy, Roy, meet Ed. He's new." Ed tuned to face Roy, but before he could even say anything, the boy spoke first.

"You're _really_ short." He commented.

Okay. Now _that_ had pissed him off.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU ONLY SEE HIM THROUGH A DAMN MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed yelled at Roy.

"…I didn't say that…" Roy was slightly taken back by the yelling. Ed looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you wanted to say it…" He muttered, making a pretty blond girl who sat next to Roy smile.

"Well, you sure are energetic," She smiled kindly "I'm Riza." Ed smiled back at her.

"Wow, you're really young for someone in high school. You must skipped a hell of a lot of grades. How old _are_ you? Like thirteen or something?" An Asian boy from across the table asked. Ed felt his eye begin to twitch.

"For your information, I only skipped one grade. I'm sixteen." He said, trying to keep his temper. He'd just been called short and told that he looked like a thirteen-year-old. So far, not so good.

"No way! Really?" The teenager said in shock "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my name's Ling." The boy said and stretched his hand across the table. Ed took it and shook it.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Maes asked, noticed the absence of a tray of food in front of Ed. Ed shook his head.

"No, I don't like school lunches, they're like shit on a plate." He said, making everyone at the table laugh._ They don't seem too bad. Pretty nice actually… maybe except the damn Roy…_ He thought to himself as the lunchtime conversation continued. They talked and laughed for the rest of the hour, giving Ed tips on which teachers to avoid and other things which new kids found so useful. Eventually, the bell rang, and everyone got up, picking up their trash and began to leave.

"Not getting up?" Ling said as he picked up his bag and walked past Ed.

"Yeah, just not right now" He said, and with that, the small group of left, heading to their next classes.

"Well, hello there…" Came a voice he didn't recognise. It didn't _sound_ like Envy, or that Greed guy… When Ed looked up, he saw a tall boy who was invading his personal space.

"Is there anything you want?" Ed felt slightly uncomfortable as the older boy's gaze was on him. Seriously, was _everyone_ in this school a pervert?

"Why don't you cut class and come have some fun with me? I'll give a hell of a better time than that Envy dude." The teen smirked as his hand reached for Ed.

"No… now piss off." Ed said, quickly getting annoyed. He stood up to leave, but as he did, he felt the boy grab his wrist.

"Let go!" Ed hissed as he twisted his wrist in an attempt to get it free. But the older teen was stronger than Ed, by a lot, and wouldn't relinquish his grip.

"Aww… a feisty one. I like that." He boy said. Ed gritted his teeth together and prepared to give this teen a left hook right in the jaw, but before he could act, a blur of black clothes and green hair appeared in front of the older teen, 'taking care' of him. In a matter of minutes, the older teen was on the floor, defeated.

"Piss off, asshole. He's mine!" Envy hissed angrily, stomping on the defeated boy's back. "And don't you forget it or…" Envy leaned closer and muttered something into the boy's ear. Ed couldn't hear it, but he assumed that was a threat.

"Hey!" Ed angrily exclaimed "When have I ever said that I was-" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt himself being pulled out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

"E-Envy? What's going-" Envy came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway

"You're mine." He growled, pressing his face close to Ed's ear.

"What the-" Ed felt a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against Ed's ear, staying for a second before slowly moving down to his lips. Envy's arms pulled the surprised Ed in closer, and held him there for a few minutes before Envy broke the kiss, looking and the now blushing blond.

"I don't like it when other people touch what's mine." He growled.

"I'm not yours. What the hell you make you think that? He angrily stated, the pink blush still not faded from his cheeks.

"Well, when I saw you in that store I knew that I just had to make you mine."

"Well, I'm not some kind of property." Ed retorted.

"We can arrange things." Envy smiled seductively as he grabbed Ed's arm.

"Let's go. We have to get to science." He pulled Ed along. As they walked through the halls, Ed turned to talk to Envy.

"Th-thanks for… uh… getting that guy off me… but you didn't need to help me."

"I couldn't help myself," Envy replied "He was touching _my_ cutie." Envy said. Ed watched in shock as a flash of red seemed to glint in Envy's eyes before fading away. _"Shit… He's kinda scary." _Ed thought to himself.

"Why are you two late?" The teacher said, looking annoyed at her lesson being interrupted. Great. Ed had managed to piss off a teacher in less than a minute.

"Sorry, but he was new here, so I-" Envy began.

"Oh! So _you're_ the new student who I've heard so many great things about! You sound like you're very smart Edward, but what are you doing with _him?_" There was a tone of disgust in her voice as the last word was directed at Envy. She then smiled quickly back at Ed. Ed chose to ignore her comment.

'_So that's all they see. A smart kid who'll benefit the school, no wonder they're so nice to me, but they seem to treat Envy like shit.'_ He thought to himself while keeping his face blank of all expression. At that point, Envy grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him to his seat, causing an outbreak of whispers.

'_Crap! They're all going to think that we're dating or something.'_ And sure enough, there were already whispers about how strange of a couple this cute, new kid and the rather sociopathic classmate they all knew too well.

"Hey, cutie?" Envy said, making Ed turn around to face him.

"Why do you keep your hair in a braid?" He asked, running the braid through his fingers.

"I don't like people seeing it out."

"Why?"

"Because then everybody is going to want to play with it. And that really pissed me off."

"Oh. Can _I_ play with it?"

"No."

"Why?" Envy whined.

"Because I said so." Without warning, Envy pulled out the elastic holding the braid and watched as the shiny golden hair cascaded over Ed's shoulders. Really, he didn't understand why the boy refused to let his hair out. It looked beautiful.

"You look better with it out." He smiled, handing the elastic back to Ed, who quickly tied it back up.

"I told you no!" Ed said, thanking whatever divine powers existed that they were sitting at the back of the classroom, and their little skirmish was unseen by the rest of the class.

"I'm still playin' with it anyways, cutie." Envy continued to run his fingers through Ed's blond hair for the next ten minutes until he got rather bored of it and began to kiss him softly on the neck. Ed's annoyance at the green-haired boy grew and grew until he'd simply just had enough.

"WILL YOU _FUCKING_ LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He yelled at a surprised Envy.

"Would you mind sitting back down?" The teacher said, and Ed realised that he was standing up. He took his seat, feeling very embarrassed. Stupid green-palm tree-rapist-freak. He must have really pissed off whatever ruled the universe for this to happen. He had to keep himself from screaming out in delight as the bell rang loudly.

"Aww! No fair! I wanted more time with my cutie!" Envy whined as Ed packed up to leave. "Oh wait… I could always see you tomorrow." Envy smirked at the thought of spending every day of the school year with Ed.

Every day.

Every.

Fucking.

Day.

"_Okay! So not only do I have to deal with that bastard Roy constantly calling me short, but I have a guy who probably spends every second of each day trying to think up of new and interesting ways to rape me and a guy called Greed who even the psychopathic rapist is telling me to stay away from. I CANNOT DO THIS!"_

He quietly went to his locker to grab his things, relieved that the school day was finally over and that he could go home and put the events of today behind him. Tapping his foot, he waited impatiently for his brother. Al had told him that they'd meet outside Ed's locker after school. Five minutes passed, and there was no sign of Al. He was about to go looking for him when he felt the phone in his pocket buzz. It was Al/

"Hi, brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… can I stay over at a friend's place for a while? His name is Wrath, I met him in class today. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Al. Have fun!" Ed replied, glad that his brother seemed to be having a better time than he did.

"Thanks, brother!" Al said cheerfully and hung up. Ed put his phone back in his pocket, stood still for a moment and sighed. So he was walking home alone then. With that, he left the still busy and noisy hallways and headed for the large iron gate at the front of the school.

"Hey kid!" A loud obnoxious-sounding senior called out as he began to walk towards Ed. "Do you have any money? I need to borrow some cash." The senior's body language and tone was a clear enough indicator that Ed wasn't going to get a single cenz back. Ed put his hands in his pockets and began to walk with more speed. This always happened to him. People thought that because he was short, he'd be an easy target.

"No I don't, now leave me alone." Ed said, not willing to have to deal with the annoying bully in the midst of all his other problems.

"Hey, short stuff. I said give me some cash? Do you know who you're fucking with?" The senior said angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN SQUISH HIM WITH A SHOE, YOU OVERSIZED DIMWIT?!" Ed yelled back at the senior. That made the older teen even angrier.

"That's it pipsqueak. I was being nice before, but I now I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He cracked his knuckles menacingly. He tried to grab Ed and punch him, but the little blond was far too quick for him, and dodged out of the way before dealing a painful-looking blow to the seniors stomach. The older boy crippled over before falling to the ground, moaning in pain. The few bystanders who had seen the incident were beginning to back away, not wanting to be involved in something that would probably have the principal nearby soon enough. Ed leaned down and grabbed the senior by his hair, pulling him up to meet his golden eyes which glowed with rage.

"Now what did you call me? I believe that I heard 'pipsqueak', did I not?"

"N-no. I didn't say anything." The senior stuttered.

"Good. That's what I thought." Ed said as he began to walk away, grateful that his brother had talked him into learning how to fight. Otherwise, he would have been a goner before you could snap your fingers.

"Well, cutie, it looks like you remembered what I told you today. I can't even leave you alone for ten minutes without there being someone all over you!" Envy seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Stop that! I'm not a toy, you know!" Ed blushed as he pushed Envy' arms away.

"Aww, cutie, you're blushing. And who ever said that I was just playing with you?" He smiled, making Ed blush even more. "So cutie, where are you headed?"

"Home."

"You're no fun, cutie! Why don't you come over to my house?"

"No way in hell."

"Why is my cutie being so stubborn?!" Envy whined. Ed felt himself blush at the thought of being called 'cutie'. Didn't he tell Envy to stop that?

Several minutes spent either threatening or pleading to Ed, Envy had finally managed to get Ed to give in and come over.

"Damn rapist…" Ed muttered to himself, not sure if Envy had heard him. The last thing he wanted to do was spend _more_ time with Envy. But thinking about it a little more, Ed decided that going to Envy's house wouldn't be so bad, because he was pretty sure that the green-haired boy would have followed Ed to his house otherwise.

"_I get to have ALL day with Cutie! This is going to be so much fun!"_ Envy thought as they headed to his apartment.

**LLF here! **

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, but I've had exams and a whole bunch of other stories to write.**

**SEMESTER 2 IS HERE! That means more courses and work! *sarcastic cheer*. Also, my English teacher seems very dislikeable. I think I'm going to see how long it takes to make him hate me. Time to use that British wit that my Grade 9 Science teacher seemed to hate so much.**

**I'll try to update more quickly… But I have so much going on that I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

'_Just how the hell did it come to this?'_ Ed thought to himself as the green haired teenager more or less dragged him through the streets towards his house. Or lair. He didn't have a choice. All he'd wanted to do after his first day at school was go home and relax, but no. He'd been almost jumped and now was being forcibly taken to the home of a creepy kid that would probably want to do sexual things to him. Oh what fun.

Dear God. He didn't even want to think about what the teenager's house would look like. A place that harboured a sociopathic rapist like him? It couldn't exactly be what one would consider a normal household. He shivered at that thought.

Ed closed his eyes and tried to think. _'Alright, Ed. You're being forcibly taken to kid's house where he will probably want to rape you. What the hell are you going to do?'_

At first, he thought that he maybe he could just run away, but Envy was clutching onto his hand with such an unbreakable death grip that Ed knew for sure that he had no chance in hell of getting away. _'I can't run away… I can't say no to him, we already know how that would turn out. Shit. It looks like there's no way out of this. I'm going to have to go to his place.'_ He thought, feeling slightly scared for his life.

"Okay, then Cutie, we're here!" Envy said in a sing-song voice that only made him sound more psychopathic.

Envy's cheery voice broke Ed's train of thought and brought him back to the real world. Right in front of him was a house. No. The word _house_ didn't fit, it was way too big for that. It looked more like a mansion of some sort. It was fucking huge. When he'd thought about what Envy's house would look like, he hadn't expected this. He'd pictured some scary old broken down cabin in the middle of a deserted wood, or an old house that made weird sounds in the dead of night. In short, something scary, because, come on, there was no way in hell that this kid had had a normal childhood. But to his surprise, the house was beautiful. It was large, built with stone and had roses growing on either side of it. So maybe things wouldn't be _that_ bad. To be fair, it could have been a lot worse.

"Wow." Ed was in complete awe. Envy quickly pulled on him arm again, leading Ed up to the large house and, after fumbling with a set of keys for a few minutes, walked inside.

"Hey! I'm home!" Envy called out to no-one in particular. Ed heard a sound coming from the next floor and a beautiful woman with long black wavy hair and purple eyes that were exactly like Envy's appeared at the top of the large staircase.

"Hey. Lust." Envy said, nodding in her direction.

"Who's your friend, Envy?" The woman looked down at Ed with interest. Ed guessed that not too many people came here out of their own choice, so it was fair for her to be interested in what was most likely to be the closest thing Envy had to a friend.

"Oh, Ed? He's… just a friend." He said with a slight smirk. Lust looked at him for a moment sceptically, unbelieving of Envy's poor excuse, but she simply brushed it off and sighed as she disappeared into another room.

"Kids these days…" The two heard her mutter to herself as she walked away.

Envy shrugged, completely ignoring the comment and smirked at Ed.

"Come on, Cutie! Let's go to _my_ room!" He said, once again grabbing Ed's wrist and rushing up the stairs to his bedroom. Ed yelped as he was pulled quickly and carelessly up the stairs. The next thing he knew, he was thrown into Envy's room. Envy quickly closed the door behind him before jumping onto the large bed that took up a surprisingly small fraction of the room's floorspace.

"Wanna sleep with me, Cutie? Or maybe we could just snuggle…" He said seductively, beckoning Ed towards the large bed.

'_Dear God. Can he get more perverted?'_ Ed thought to himself _'Dammit! STOP BLUSHING, EDWARD!'_ He yelled in his head as he felt his cheeks start to turn red. But then he stopped as he remembered what Envy had said to the woman apparently named Lust who they'd met downstairs.

"Who ever told you that _we_ were friends?" He said, loudly and not very kindly.

"No-one." Envy grinned. "We're definitely _not_ friends. I'd much prefer it if you were my boyfriend. But if I tell that to Lust, then she'll get all romantic and gushy over it and then she won't shut up about how she'd always loved romance and true love and blah blah blah." Envy rolled onto his side. After noticing that Ed was still standing awkwardly over the edge of the bed, he grabbed the small blonde's arm and pulled him down onto the bed. Ed crashed into Envy's chest, making Envy smile and Ed blush.

"Aww. You're so damn adorable." He said

"Will you shut the _fuck _up?" Ed responded.

"Well, someone's feisty." Envy commented with a small smirk. Strangely enough, after that, they started a conversation that was more or less normal. They talked for what was probably a good twenty minutes before they heard someone knock on the door.

"Envy! The food's ready! Come and get it right now, or else I'm going to _get_ you." Somebody threatened, making Envy sigh. He didn't want to get up and leave his little blond cutie at all.

"I'll be back." He said, as he got up, he turned to Ed "Don't you dare leave this room!" He said, closing the door behind him as he left.

Ed stayed where he was, sitting in silence for about five minutes before he began to get bored. _'It's a good thing that I still have my Ipod.'_ He though as he pulled the device out from his pocket and stuffed the headphones into his ears. Scrolling through the songs, he selected one that sounded good and turned the volume up to full blast. He lay down on Envy's bed. _'Wait, what the hell am I still doing here? Aren't I supposed to be leaving? Not following what he says, I'm not some dog._' The thought came to him. He sighed and let the lyrics wash over him.

Ed's music sense wasn't exactly one that fit in with what was popular. He liked, rock, screamo and metal. Things with good guitar solos and lots screaming. Sometimes people asked him why he like that kind of music. It was because of the lyrics. They had meanings that spoke to him, about being yourself and not backing down, not killing and satanic messages like some people thought. Those people really pissed him off. He yawned, starting to feel a little tired, and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep. Fifteen minutes later, Envy returned.

"Oh! Cutie!" The green haired teenager called out, but shut up at the sight of Ed curled up and fast asleep on his bed. He couldn's stop himself from smirking as several dirty thoughts came to his mind after imagining the blond fast asleep, tired out from what Envy would consider a 'night of fun' in bed. Slowly, he pushed the thought out of his mind, not wanted a hard on just thinking about the kid. Ed groaned, rolled over and sighed as he woke up.

"Had a good sleep, Cutie?"

"Hmm… Wha?" Ed mumbled as he tiredly looked up to Envy, who stood over the bed. He brought one hand up to wearily rub his eyes. _'He looks so goddam HOT!'_ Envy thought, cursing himself as he tried to avoid the inevitable hard on that was coming.

"You know what, Envy? Maybe you're not so bad after all." Ed smiled, making Envy look at him in shock and disbelief of the sudden words he hoped that he'd just heard. He's seen Ed smile at other people, but this was the first time the blond had actually smiled at _him_. It made him happy. He smiled back and laughed.

"But, you know, I'm still going to make you mine. I don't want to be just friends." Envy smirked at the blush that had come across Ed's face again.

"You know what? I think I take back what I said, now." That made Envy laugh.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Ed asked.

"It's down the hall and to the left." Envy replied, now trusting that Ed wouldn't tale the chance to escape from the house.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said, getting up and leaving. As he walked to the bathroom, he crashed head-on with someone else coming out of another room.

"See? That's how you do it, Wrath! You're getting it now!" Al said, smiling to the other boy.

"Oh, wow! Thanks! I didn't know, Wrath could be so useful!" Wrath said, bouncing slightly in his seat as he spoke.

There were only two reasons why he had Al here. First, he suck at Math, English, French, Science and pretty much every other subject he'd been taught. And secondly, he might have had a small crush on the teenager. Okay, maybe not a _small_ crush. He hadn't told a single soul about his feelings except from Envy. He trusted his brother more than anyone else in the world. There was no way in hell that Envy was going to tell anyone.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Al politely asked

"Yeah, sure. Down the hall and to the right." Wrath responded.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a second." Al said cheerful as he left the room, promptly colliding with someone who was heading in the same direction.

"ARGHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The two Elrics screamed to each other in unison. Hearing the screaming, Wrath and Envy rushed out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. They saw the two brothers staring at each other.

"AL?"

"BROTHER?" All four boys looked at each other, confused.

"Brother?" Envy said still not understanding.

**Hey! IT's LLF! Sorry for not posting in ages, but I've had so much crap to do this month… Anyways, I'm sure that nobody wants to hear me ramble on about my pointless life, so instead, enjoy the story!**

**AND REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Brother?" Envy questioned, still confused.

"What the hell are you doing here Al? I thought you were meant to be at a kid called Wrath's house!" Ed exclaimed at his younger brother.

"I am! He's right here!" Al said, grabbing onto Wrath's shirt for emphasis. "What are _you_ doing here brother?" It was Al's turn to ask Ed now.

"This fucking palm tree rapist brought me here against my will!" He shouted, indicating to Envy quite angrily.

"Hey! Firstly, I don't look like a palm tree, Cutie. And secondly, you could have left a long time ago if you wanted to, but you didn't, now did you?" Envy smirked, making Ed blush. At that point, Ed noticed the smaller, dark-haired boy standing next to this brother

"Who are you?" Ed asked, a little impolitely. He was too angry to be polite right now. Why he was angry, he didn't quite know. Maybe he was mad at the blush that refused to fade from his cheeks.

"Me? I'm Envy's younger brother. Who are you?"

"Al's older brother. Wait, did you just say _Envy's younger brother_?...Shit." The last word slipped out despite the fact that he'd meant it to stay in his head.

"Well isn't this just great Cutie? We get to see each other _all_ the time, plus school is a bonus!" A devious smirk crept across Envy's face, sending chills down Ed's spine. _'Oh God! Now he's going to try and rape me whenever he gets a chance.' _Ed thought painfully.

"You just had to get _him_ as your friend, huh Al?" Ed mumbled, now he had to put up with the palm-tree every time Al wanted to hang out with Wrath as well as at school.

"What's so wrong with me?" Wrath pouted, causing Envy to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Don't pretend to be innocent!" Envy said once he'd recovered. "Remember when we sent to off to military school and you ended up burning half the place down? They even showed it on TV! _(A/N Is it just me or does that sound more like something Roy would do if he was forced to go to military school?)_" Envy chuckled again.

"Well, you're not one to talk! You've been practically molesting me for the whole day today." Ed yelled.

"And your point is?" Envy crossed his arms defiantly.

"ARGH! You're both FUCKING INSANE!" Ed screamed, turning towards the wall and banging his head against it. Hard.

"Brother, stop! You can really hurt yourself if you keep on doing that!" Al said concernedly.

"Good! Then I don't have to see _him._" Ed responded while continually banging his head against the wall.

"Good luck, dude. He's the worst in our family." Wrath giggled before walking over to Al "Come on Al! We still need to finish out work."

"Oh! Right!" Al said, and they both left. Now Ed was standing alone in the hallway with Envy.

"Ugh! I don't even have to go to the bathroom anymore!" Ed said, putting his hands on this hips. After everything that had just happened, he really didn't want to go to the bathroom anymore. Taking out his cell phone, he started to absentmindedly check his messages. Before he could react, Envy had snatched the phone out of his hand and was hastily pressing buttons on it.

"What are you doing?' Ed asked, reaching for it back, but thwarted by Envy moving out of his reach.

"Now I have your number! And you have mine!" He smiled as he handed the phone back.

"I don't see what the point is, it's not like I'm going to answer back." Ed said as he put the phone safely away in his pocket. Taking Ed by surprise, Envy pushed him up against the wall. Leaning close, he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Then I'm going to have to _punish_ you, aren't I? Remember, you're mine." With the tip of his tongue, he traced the edge of Ed's ear.

"Eep!" Ed squeaked, blushing until he was the colour of a tomato. "Y-YOU DAMN PALM TREE RAPIST! I'm leaving…have to do my work for school." He said quickly, grabbing his stuff and starting to leave before Envy could see how much he was blushing.

"Aww! Cutie's all embarrassed!" Envy laughed.

"Shut up, you stupid prick!" He said, opening the door and leaving.

"Well, this was fun. I wish he could have been nicer, like when we were in my room." Envy mumbled as he went back to his room and throwing himself onto the bad with a groan. HE felt something poke into his side, and got up to see was it was. To his surprise, it was Ed's Ipod.

'_I wonder what kind of music he listens to…'_ Envy thought as he put the headphones in his ears and hit play on the song Ed had been listening to last. A loud burst of heavy metal went through his ears.

'_Wow.'_ Envy thought. He'd been expecting more stuff like pop or techno music, but that wasn't the case. The Ipod was full of rock, screamo and even a little metal, ranging from _Green Day, All Time Low_ and _My Chemical Romance_ to stuff that Envy would never have expected Ed to listen to, M_emphis May Fire, Asking Alexandria _and _Of Mice and Men. (A/N Wow… That's a lot of bands I just mentioned. Ed has good taste in music, no? Anyways, I know that the author originally said Blood on the Dance Floor, but I'm sorry, I had to change it. I kinda hate them. They're way too scene. Anyways, I'll stop rambling about music and get back on with the story). _It was pretty nice to learn something about the Cutie, he smiled, but it soon turned into a rather evil smirk as a thought came into mind.

"I guess he'll have to come back over for it."

When Ed got back home, he was relieved to be safe and sound. He kicked off his shoes and pulled of his red jacket, heading upstairs to his room. It was around nine pm now, and Al was probably about to come home in a couple of minutes. He got to work on the massive pile of homework he'd already been set. After a while, he heard somebody unlock the door.

"I'm home!" Al called from downstairs. Putting his finished work into his schoolbag, Ed took off his clothes and put on his pyjamas, ready to sleep. He usually didn't go to bed this early, but since he had nothing to do, he thought he might as well. Sleep was meant to be good for growth anyways.

'_Where's my Ipod gone? I'm bored.'_ He got up and began looking through his jacket that was hung in the closet.

"Where is it?" He mumbled.

"Don't tell me…" He hadn't even finished the sentence when he remembered exactly where he's left it. Ed cursed himself silently, he'd forgotten it on Envy's bed when he'd asked to go to the bathroom.

"Great! Now I _have_ to go back to his house." Ed mumbled as he flopped onto his bed.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP! Edward slammed his hand down on his digital alarm clock and forced himself up.

He went through his usual morning routine; getting up, taking a shower, getting dressed, grabbing his stuff, fixing his long hair and eating breakfast before rushing to school with Alphonse.

While walking, he saw that his green-haired stalker/lunatic/rapist was nowhere to be found, which was a relief. Before heading to his first class, he decided to go to the bathroom, since he had at least 5 minutes before the start of class. He pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom and walked straight into someone. He looked up to see who it was.

"Oh. It's you, Roy." Ed frowned. He really did not want to put up with the older boy's shit right now.

"Aren't you happy to see me, shrimp?" Roy smirked as he watched Ed turn red with anger. Not as red as Envy had made him turn, but still, pretty close.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, MOTHERFUCKER?!" Ed snapped, kicking at Roy's shins. Roy yelped and held his leg in pain.

"And I thought that we were friends." Roy pouted.

"It's _your_ fault!" Ed said, before being roughly tackled to the floor by the older teen who very clearly had a weight advantage. When they fell, they ended up landing in the doorway, in between the bathroom and hallway._(A/N Well, of course I had to add a little RoyEd in here somewhere ;)_

"OW!" Ed yelled, "Get off me!" He moaned in pain, when he'd fell, he'd hit his head against the hard, tiled floor. _'That little dick!'_ He thought, kicking Roy in the stomach, making him groan.

"Geez Ed, you don't have to be so feisty." He said, still on his hands and knees on top of Ed, the blond lying under him in a way that looked slightly sexual. The both of them heard squeals and giggles, and upon turning their heads to the source of the sound, they was thre girls, watching and blushing _(A/N Creepy, no?)_

"Aww! You two look so good together!" One said, the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Remember not to get caught by the teachers while you two are having fun!" The one on the left smiled.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" The two boys moved away from each other as quickly as possible. But it was already too late, the girls were on a gossiping rampage, telling everyone who cared that the sexy Roy Mustang and the new kid Edward Elric were dating.

"Holy shit! We're done for! Do you _know_ how fast rumours go around in this school?!" Roy said in a panic, shaking Ed by the shoulders as if he were a ragdoll. _'Envy is going to KILL me if he finds out…" _Ed thought.

"Let's just go to class, maybe people will think that they're lying."

Yeah…

Not a chance.

**HI! It's LLF! **

**I apologize for the huge amount of author's notes in this chapter. I promise I'll shut up more on the next one.**

**I argued with the librarian today because in a poster advertising the books the library has, she put FMA as steampunk. I get that she might have thought that because of the automail, but the main focus of the story is alchemy, which makes it NOT STEAMPUNK!**

**My English teacher is impressed with my ability to identify human bones… **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please? **


	7. Chapter 7

Envy was pissed. Okay, screw that, he was goddam furious. He'd heard three girls come into class talking about (or squealing at such a high pitch that it was sure to cause some hearing loss) that Roy Mustang was dating the cute new kid Edward Elric.

Envy tried not to rip the girls' throats out to stop the awful noise as he sat in his regular seat, looking over to the empty one beside him. It was Science; the seat next to him was Ed's. _'Then I'll be able to ask him just what the hell they're all talking about." _He laid both arms on his desk and rested his head on it, waiting for Ed to appear.

The door opened and he turned his head to see. It was Ed, looking nervous and worried as he headed to his seat, his eyes fixed on the floor. By the time he'd made it to his seat, the teacher had already begun the lesson.

"Edo," Envy whispered, making sure that the teacher wouldn't notice them talking, "Would you mind telling me why some random girls are letting everyone in the school that you and some guy called Roy are going out?" The whisper was menacing and threatening, slightly more than usual. It was more than enough to send shivers down Ed's spine.

"Erm…Well…You see…" Ed struggled to form an explanation under the violet-pupiled eyes staring him down. Envy wasn't pleased. His short temper getting the better of him, he stood up in his seat, attracting the attention of the teacher and the students around him. Roughly, he grabbed Ed by the arm and pulled him up too.

"Hey, can I take him to the nurse? He isn't feeling so well." Envy asked.

"Okay. Be back quickly." The teacher said, before turning back to the blackboard and continuing to teach. It appeared that he didn't like Envy too much, and they'd got to the point in the year where he'd let Envy do what he wanted as long as he shut up. _(A/N this reminds me a little of a guy my friends like to hang out with whom I dubbed Church-Boy. Man, I hate that kid…)_. And with that Envy dragged Ed out of the classroom and down the deserted hallways.

"Now, are these rumours true?" Envy growled, not relinquishing his grip on Ed.

"They're all lies, okay! He was on top of me, and-"Ed began to explain, but was cut off by Envy

"So you were letting him fuck you?" He glared angrily at Ed, his eyes flaming.

"No!" Ed cried as the slightly disturbing image of Roy and him having sex entered his head. His protests were silenced by a pair of lips crushing themselves against his.

"You're mine…" Envy whispered in his ear after they parted.

"Since when?"

"Since I saw you."

"Look, here's the deal," Ed sighed as he explained, "He fell on top of me and that's when those girls saw us and started to tell other people, okay? No big deal. Beside, I'm about ninety percent sure that Roy is straight. I mean, he's always going on about it's his one true dream that every woman on the planet should always wear miniskirts."

"Well then, now that issue is settled, there's one more left for me to resolve." A smirk was on Envy's lips. Ed looked into his eyes with curiosity.

"What's that?"

"Punishment." Envy smiled. Ed's eyes widened with fear as he thought back to what the boy had said about what would happen if anybody else touched him

"Oh, no." He mumbled.

"Oh yes." Envy smiled even more, tugging Ed down the hallway.

**(A/N Okay, so still pretty new to writing the citrus stuff, so if it sucks, I'm really sorry.)**

Envy dragged Ed down the hallway and into the bathroom, first checking to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully everyone was still in class or he would have had to kick out anyone who he'd found inside, which would have probably spoiled the mood a little bit.

He looked back to Ed, who was at this point backed up against one bathroom wall. He walked slowly to him until he stood directly in front of Ed, at least an inch from him. He put one hand on the wall and the one slowly slid down Ed's chest

"What're you-" Ed breathed as Envy's hands ran to Ed's pants and began to remove them

"s-stop" Ed managed to say, trying to push the other one away from him, which failed. Envy was now slowly pumping Ed's cock making the blonde whimper.

**"**Ah-ahhh" Ed moaned blushing at the sounds he was making and bit his lip stopping the moans that were being caused by Envy.

"Aww why'd you stop moaning?" Envy said grinning at the blond as he pumped the teens cock faster making said person whimper at the action.

"Maybe I should make it more...pleasurable" the green haired teen said now playing with the slit of Edwards' cock making the blonde give out a loud moan.

"That's better" the taller one said.

After a few more pumps Ed came all over Envy's hand slowly slide to the floor, still panting from his orgasms.

"If i here some type of rumour like that again, your punishment will get worse~!" Envy whispered, bending down

Standing up he left, going back to their class. Ed wouldn't be coming back for a while, since everybody thought he was at the nurse, which he told everybody as he came back to the classroom with a big smirk on his face.

Ed stayed sitting on the bathroom floor for what must have been a good 5 minutes before he finally got up, still recovering from the 'fun' Envy had just shared with him. _'Damn. That stupid palm tree bastard rapist with his sexy-wait…sexy? SEXY? Since when were the palm tree and sexy anywhere close to each other? I better not be falling for him.' _ Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bathroom door open, with Ling entering.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried. Ed looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Oh, It's nothing, I was just thinking…" Ed weakly said as he carefully got to his feet and walked out of the bathroom, followed by a pesky Ling.

"Come on, Edo!" Ling whined for what was probably the tenth time. _'Man is Ling a persistent kid.' _Ed groaned and turned around to face him. He didn't look like he was going to give in quickly.

"Fine! I'll tell you what happened." He sat on the floor of the hallway that they were in and leaned his head back against the wall. Ling looked at him with anticipation and worry, anxious to know what had happened.

"Okay, so have you heard the rumour that me and Roy are going out?" He began.

"Yeah." Ling said slowly, trying to see where the conversation was going.

"It's not real."

"That I figured." Ling tried to break the tension. Ed smiled a little, but continued.

"So Envy got pissed off by it. He thinks that he owns me or something like that." Ed continued

"Well that explains why every time I saw him with you he had this weird possessive look whenever you were near another person." Ling said "So did he did he do anything?"

"Yeah he uh…well, kinda jacked me off he said it was some type of punishment" rolling his eyes as he spoke

"NO WAY!" Ling practically yelled with widened eyes "DUDE! He totally wants you!" Ling then started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of the corner of his eyes. '_Geez look at us...we look like girls talking this kind of junk'_ Ed thought.

"But you see, what I don't understand is...I kinda liked it" Ed blushed.

"Oh dude..." Ling began a big smile on his face. There was silence for a moment before he continued.

"You like him"

After that comment Ling said Edward went back to class. He pretty much ignored Envy the whole day. He went to each class and sometimes he would sit next to other people he knew. But when there weren't any seats left he would sit next to the green haired teen. When that happened he would just sit down and look at the board, lost in his thoughts

It wasn't the incident that happened in the bathroom that caused him to stay away from the green haired teen, No it was because he had this weird feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at the other

When the School day was finished Ed got up, got his jacket and bag and left not waiting for his brother, he gave him a text and told him he won't be waiting today.

When he was home he threw his book bag to the floor. And kept his jacket on and his shoes not in the mood to take them off at the time. He then stopped "ugh...I forgot my IPod" He remembered that he was supposed to go to Envy's house today and get his IPod back. He didn't want to go but he HAD to get it back he needed it.

With a loud groan Ed dragged his feet to the stairs of the house and opened the door 'I_ hope it's still in one piece' _he thought before walking to Envy's house '_this might be the most awkward day of my life'_

* * *

**__LLF here with another chapter fresh out of the oven! YUM!**

**So, not much interesting going on in my life really... **

**Our year had an assembly where we got to talk to a guy who was a Holocaust survivor today. It was beautifully sad and made me want to cry, and I never want to cry. I don't know why I'm mentioning this, but I guess it relates because of the whole Amestris=Nazi Germany thingy.**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT AN UPDATE, AN OFFICIAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR  
**

**Dear readers,**

**I'm so sorry to tell you that Central High School is not being continued. It's just that I have no clue where the hell I'm going with this and I'm getting sick and tired of re-writing chapters with awful grammar in them. (No offence to the first writer.) Anyone is free to come and take it off my hands. **

**So sorry, and I love you all.**

**Long days and pleasant nights,**

**LLF.**

**P.S. If you don't hate me, please listen to this. My school is doing this thing where we raise money to help children with the side effects of cancer and it's treatment. Please donate to my.e2rm. ? registrationID = 1830876**


End file.
